a force to protect something meaningful
by DEjavu monkey D
Summary: luffy seorang anak milyoner dari tiga saudara. setahun luffy kuliah di north blue,setelah sekembalinya dari sana luffy jadi pemurung. dan dia di pindahkan kuliahnya di universitas grand line revolusi milik ayahnya. apa luffy bisa menghidari masalah selama ia kuliah di universitas itu?dan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada luffy sehingga ia jadi pemurung?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Perubahan luffy

* * *

Kepulangan luffy dari north blue membuat teman maupun keluarganya khawatir. Bagaimana tidak luffy yang tadinya ceria sekarang menjadi pemurung. Dan tambah ia harus melanjutkan kuliahnya di universitas milik ayahnya yang banyak geng pembuat masalah. Apakah luffy dapat menghindari masalah?.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

**Season 1**

**University life**

**Chapter 1 – Perubahan luffy**

Pagi cerah awal mulai melakukan aktivitas. Terlihat banyak mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi yang masuk ke universitas. Ada yang masih diluar yang memang belum waktunya masuk sehingga membuat ramai di halaman universitas. Keramaian itu hilang ketika sebuah mobil mewah berhenti dan turunlah tiga orang pemuda turun dari mobil yang pintunya dibukakan oleh sopir mereka. Tiga orang tersebut terlihat tampan dan mereka berjalan ke universitas tersebut.

"hei,luffy semangat sedikit dong!"ace memberi semangat kepada luffy yang terlihat lesu dan matanya masih menandakan kesedihan.

"ya luffy semangat dong!kan ayah sudah memindahkanmu dari north blue ke sini!"sahut sabo juga memberi semangat sambil menepuk bahu luffy.

"ya iya"jawab luffy dengan lesu.

"apa kamu masih ingat sama dia luffy?"tanya ace pada luffy yang masih terlihat sedih.

"sebaiknya kamu cepat move on darinya,luffy!"sambung sabo sambil membenarkan tasnya.

"bagaimana bisa aku move on ?bahkan setiap kali aku ingin melupakannya hatiku serasa teriris!"ujar luffy sambil menatap langit.

"sampai segitunya kau luffy!wah ini benar-benar parah!"sahut sabo kaget mendengar pernyataan luffy.

"luffy itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu luffy!"ujar ace disampingnya.

"siapa yang bilang itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanku?"kata luffy gak percaya sambil memandang ace.

"kataku!"balas ace.

"itukan katamu ace!"balas luffy setengah bentak.

"benar yang dikatakan ace luffy!"sahut sabo mendukung perkataan ace.

"apa maksudmu kau mendukung perkataannya ace,sabo?"luffy nyolot.

"gini loh,luffy!tapi jangan menuduh dong!"tegas sabo"bila hatimu terus begini kemungkinan kesehatanmu akan menurun secara tiba-tiba,luffy!"terang sabo.

"oh gitu!"lufy jadi paham apa maksud ace tadi.

"sebaiknya kau pikirkan kuliahmu,luffy!apalagi ada teman-temanmu disini!" terang ace pada luffy.

"benarkah!mereka kuliah disini juga!"ujar luffy senang.

"iya!mereka kuliah disini!"balas ace"tapi ingat luffy!kamu jangan sampai terlibat masalah disini!kau tak maukan kalau kakek mengetahui kau dalam masalah kita bertiga bisa dihukum!"ace memperingatkan luffy. kakek mereka memang tidak pandang bulu bial mengenai tiga saudara tersebut. Bila satu terkena masalah mereka bertiga akan dihukum.

"ya mungkin aku tak akan terlibat masalah disini shishishishi!"luffy malah cengar-cengir.

'aduh aku kok gak yakin sama dia!apa dia bisa gak terlibat masalah,diakan selalu membuat onar!'pikir ace dan sabo kompak.

"tapi ingat luffy pesanya ace dan tunanganmu?kau harus mencapi cita-citanya dan cita-cita kamu luffy!"ujar sabo mengingatkan sesuatu.

Pernyataan itu membuat luffy akan teringat sesuatu yang pernah dijanjikan pada seseorang yang ia sayangi. Dan sabo menyadari perkataannya barusan membuat semangat luffy jadi hilang dan berganti aura suram.

"sabo,kau bodoh!tadinya luffy semangatnya sudah berapi-api!"kata ace sambil menjitak sabo.

"maaf,ace aku tidak sengaja mangatakannya tadi!"uajr sabo yang masih wajahnya mencium tanah.

"luffy,jangan murung gitu dong!"hibur ace.

"ya,luffy jangan murung gitu dong!"sambung sabo yang sudah bangun. Luffy masih terlihat murung.

"oh,ya luffy sebaiknya kita ke kantin yuk!nanti aku traktir deh!"hibur ace yang adiknya terlihat murung.

"ya,luffy kami traktir deh!sepuasnya?"sambung sabo.

"tidak terima kasih!sebaiknya aku masuk ke kelas saja!"ujar luffy sambil berjalan sempoyongan.

"jangan menolak gitu,luff…"kata-kata ace dipotong oleh bunyi dari smartphonenya yang berada di saku celananya.

'Ame agari no sora wo augo tabi'ace pun mengambil smartphone dari sakunya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"siapa ace?"tanya sabo penasaran.

"dari margaret!"

"oh ya,sebaiknya kita kejar luffy!"usul sabo.

"ok!"ujar ace setuju. Merekapun mengejar luffy. Setelah sampai disamping luffy mereka lasung menyeret luffy ke kantin untuk menemui teman-temannya.

"hei,ace jangan menyeretku!kita mau kemana sih!akukan mau mencari ruang kelasku!"luffy brontak dengan sekuat tenaga,tapi gerakannya tak berarti ketika ace menatapnya dengan aura pembunuh yang kejam bahkan terhadap saudaranya sendiri. Luffy lansung diam seperti anak tk ketika melihat itu.

"sebaiknya kamu ikut saja,luffy!daripada kamu mati ditangan ace!"komen sabo yang nyengir abis.

"baiklah aku ikut!"kata luffy yang sudah pasrah.

"gitu dong luffy!"kata sabo sambil menepuk bahu luffy. Mereka pun pergi ke kantin. Sesampainya disana mereka melihat geng SH dan aliansinya.

"hei,luffy lama tak jumpa!"seru senang kawan kawannya.

"ya lama tak jumpa kawan-kawan!"balas luffy senang walaupun dihatinya masih sedih karena sesuatu.

"luffy mana tunanganmu?katanya ia dan kamu pindah kesini!"kata usop sambil menghampirinya.

"ya luffy mana dia?apa dia cantik?"tanya sanji bergaya huricannya. Perkataan itu lansung mendapat jitakan nami.

"sanji,kau sudah punya pacar masih ingin curi-curi mata!"ujar nami yang masih mengepalkan tangannya yang berasap.

"maaf,nami swan!"ujar sanji sambil begaya huricanenya.

"dia cantik!kalau itu ceritanya nanti saja ya!"jelas luffy. Lalu ia mengalihkan pembicaraan"hei,usop dimana ruang kelasku?".

"ruanganmu berada dilantai dua ruang delapan"jelas usop sambil melihat buku catatanya.

"baiklah sebaiknya aku ke ruang kelas"luffypun menjauh dari teman-temannya. Zoro tanpa sengaja melihat tatapan luffy. Luffy terlihat sangat sedih. Setelah luffy menjauh ace menceritakan sesuatu pada teman-temannya.

"sebaiknya kalian tidak bicara tentang tunangannya,luffy?"ujar ace sambil melirik luffy yang berjalan menjauh.

"emang kenapa?"tanya nami penasaran.

"apa kau tadi tidak lihat mata luffy?kelihatannya ia tadi sedih!"komen zoro.

"benar!tadi luffy lansung mengalihkan ke pembicaraan lain!"sambung usop.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sama ketua?kok dia berubah setelah pulang dari nnorth blue!"tanya robin penasaran pada ace dan sabo.

"soal itu…"jawab ace dan sabo menggantung sambil menundukkan kepal mereka.

"sebaik kita duduk dulu supaya enak dalam bicaranya nanti!"usul sanji pada mereka. Setelah mereka duduk di kantin,ace mulai cerita.

"sebenarnya luffy mengalami kesedihan yang mendalam!"jelas ace pada mereka.

"apalagi sekarang ia nafsu makannya berkurang dan kondisinya labil!" sambung sabo.

"apa maksudnya kondisinya masih labil?"tanya chopper yang tidak mengerti.

"karena kadang ia melamun,kurang tidur dan terkadang ia menghancurkan sesuatu!"jawab ace yang khawatir pada luffy.

"sampai segitunya!memang apa penyebabnya?"tanya usop penasaran.

"penyebabnya adalah….."jawab ace menggantung.

"tunangan luffy meninggal dunia!"sahut sabo disamping ace.

"APA TUNANGANNYA LUFFY MENINGGAL!"teriak mereka kompak sanking kagetnya. Teriakan tersebut hampir membuat jantung ace dan sabo mau copot.

"kalian jangan terlalu berlebihan!hampir saja aku mati akibat serangan jantung!"kata ace sambil menelus dadanya.

"sama jantungku hampir lepas!"sambung sabo juga.

"memangnya kapan ia meninggal?"tanya nami

"sekitar empat bulan yang lalu!"sahut sabo yang masih mengelus dadanya.

"kenapa ia bisa meninggal?"tanya chopper. Sebagai sei kesehatan SH,ia sangat penasaran.

"ia terkena kanker otak yang mengakibatkan ia mati!"jawab ace.

"oh gitu!pantas penyakit itu memang sangat berbahaya!"sahut chopper yang sudah mengetahuinya.

"dan sampai sekarang luffy masih belum bisa melupakannya!"ujar ace.

"bagaiman ia bisa melupakannya semudah gitu!tunangannya luffy itu kan cantik,baik dan kadang perhatiannya pada luffy itu yang membuatnya tidak lupa!walaupun ia sendiri sakit ia tak pernah bilang pada luffy agar luffy tidak mengkhawatirkannya"sambung sabo panjang lebar.

"memang secantik apa sih dia!"tanya sanji penasaran.

"dia sangat cantik bahkan lebih cantik daipada hancok!"jelas ace dengan pedenya.

"aku gak pecaya kalau dia secantik itu!"kata sanji gak percaya.

"kau tidak percaya nih lihat fotonya aku punya di smartphoneku!"ujara ace meyakinkan sanji."kok gak ada!pasti luffy mengambilnya!sabo punyamu ada kan!"tanya ace pada sabo yang amsih mengotak-ngatik smartphonenya.

"ini dia!lihat sanji ini dia orangnya!"uajra sabo sambil memperlihatkan foto gadis luffy. Semuanya pun melihat foto tersebut.

"WAH,CANTIKNYA!"puji sanji dengan mata benbentuk hati. pujian tersebut lansung dihadiahi sebuah jitakan dari nami. yang lainpun sweatdropped karena tingkah laku sanji dan nami.

"kami minta tolong!jangan beritahu luffy tentang ini!"sabo memohon.

"ya kak sabo!kami paham itu!kami tak akan mengungkit masalah gadis itu di hadapan luffy!"ujar mereka.

"apa kalian sudah beritahu seluk-beluk universitas grand line revolusi ini!" tanya usop pada mereka.

"ah ya kami lupa"jawab mereka sampil menepuk kening mereka.

Geng SH pun menjatuhkan dagu mereka ke lantai.

'aduh kalau begini luffy akan terlibat masalah'pikir mereka kompak.

"tapi aku sudah memeperingati luffy kok!"ujara ace dengan santainya.

"baiklah kamia percaya!"ujar mereka kompak.

**Siapa gadis yang bisa membuat hati luffy sedih?apakah luffy akan terlibat masalah pada awal ia masuk kulianya?**

* * *

Aduh jadinya kok panjang amat,tapi gak apa yang penting udah keluar dari otak gue! gue buat ngarang karena gak tahu judul yang untuk fic ini kalau ada pendapat untuk judul yang pas silahkan berikan!

jangan lupa tinggalkan reviwnya ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : sebuah kekacauan

Tunangan luffy masih dirahasiakan. Dalam hal ini author masih ingin menuangakan semua imajinasiku. Dalam chapter ini luffy membuat keonaran.

Dan terima kasih yang sudah review.

* * *

Sumarry: di chapter 2 ini luffy terlibat masalah hingga ia harus bertarung dengan geng-geng terkuat di universitas itu.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

**Season 1**

**University life**

**Chapter 2 – Sebuah kekacaun **

Semua siswa masih bereda diluar kelas karena belum jam masuk. Ace dan sabo masih bersama geng SH di kantin.

"jadi kalian sudah mengertikan apa yang terjadi dengan luffy!"kata ace pada mereka.

"ya ya ya!"ujar mereka mengerti penjelasan ace dan sabo tadi.

"apa tidak sebaiknya kita mencari luffy agar dia tidak terlibat masalah?"usul chopper pada teman-temannya.

"tidak usah!pasti luffy tidak akan berbuat masalah yang merepotkan!"kata ace asal.

'aku tidak yakin!'pikir geng SH. Mereka tahu watak luffy seperti apa. Setiap luffy berada ditempat itu,pasti ada masalah yang akan terjadi.

"apa kalian sudah makan?"tanya sabo.

"aku sudah"

"aku belum"

"sama"

"baiklah kalau gitu gimana aku yang traktir!"usul ace membusungkan dadanya.

"benarkah!"tanya usop dan chopper dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

"ya!"jawab ace singkat. Ace pun memesan makanan. Dan mereka pun memakan dan sambil berbincang-bincang.

"oh ya,ace-nee san!apa sudah beritahu luffy tentang geng shicibukai dan CP9?"tanya nami pada ace yang sedang makan.

"oh aku lupa memberitahukan itu!"jawab ace

"ini gawat ace!sebaiknya kita cari luffy sebelum ia terlibat masalah dengan mereka!"ujar sabo sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"tenanglah sabo!diakan sudah janji pada kita!"sahut ace santai.

"oh benar juga!" sabo pun duduk kembali.

"bagaimana kalian bisa bilang begitu?"teriak nami pada ace dan sabo. "mungkin luffy bisa saja terlibat sama mereka!"

"sudah kubilang tenang saja!luffy tidak akan terlibat masalah apapun"

Geng SH sweatdropped.

Ditempat luffy sekarang… luffy sekarang menuju kelasnya.

_'sebainya aku bersikap wajar-wajar saja agar tidak membuat khawatir mereka'_ pikir luffy sambil menghela nafas. Dari kejauhan luffy melihat mahasiswa memberi hormat pada mereka.

_'apa yang mereka lakukan?'_pikir luffy sweatdropped.

Luffy pun melewati mereka begitu saja tanpa memberi hormat pada mereka. Salah satu dari mereka pun berteriak pada luffy.

"HEI,KAU!"

"?"luffy menunjuk dirinya.

"YA KAU!KAU TIDAK MEMBERI HORMATMU PADA KAMI!" teriaknya lagi.

"memangnya siapa kalian? dan kenapa aku harus memberi hormat pada kalian? kaliankan sama sepertiku mahasiswa juga!" balas luffy polos.

"kau tidak tahu kami!kami adalah geng shicibukai dan mereka geng CP9!aku moria aslah satu dari geng shicibukai!"jawab moria panjang lebar.

"oh gitu!tapi aku memang tidak tahu kalian maaf ya!"balas luffy sambil menjauhi mereka.

"moria sebaiknya kau beri saja pelajaran dia!"ujar doflaminggo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"betul biar dia tahu kita ini siapa!"sahut jyabura yang bersandar di tembok.

"baiklah khikhikhihikhi"balas moria sambil mengeluarkan pisaunya. Dan moria menusukkan pisaunya tapi luffy bisa membaca gerakan moria yang menyerangnya dari belakang. Dengan refleks ia menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"gerakan bagus juga!"puji moria"tapi itu tidak cukup"moria mengeluarkan pisaunya yang satu lagi.

"biarku bantu,moria!sahut blueno sambil melacarkan serangannya.

'RANKYAKU'

Luffy menghindarinya dengan mudah sambil mata tertutup. Buset kok bisa!

Haki coy!

Luffy terus menghindari serangn mereka dengan santai. Akhirnya keributan ini tersebar dengan cepat ulah klub jurnalistik. Ditempat ace. Ace melihat marco berlari kearahnya.

"oi,marco ada apa?kok kau lari gitu?"tanya ace pada marco.

"ada keributan!"jawab marco

"keributan apa?"sahut sabo penasaran sambil melirik marco.

"katanya ada yang berkelahi dengan shicibukai dan CP9!"jawab marco.

"oh gitu!"reaksi mereka datar-datar saja. Saebagai geng yang kekuatannya sama dengan mereka seolah-olah itu berita biasa.

"itu orang bodoh kalau berurusan sam mereka!"ujar ace

"benar"kata mreka semua kompak kecuali marco sweatdropped.

"apa mungkin luffy terlibat masalah ini?"celetuk usop memecahkan keheningan itu. Mereka pun memikirkan kata usopp tadi.

"ahk, tidak mungkin!"jawab mereka kompak lagi.

"kalau dilihat dari sifat ketua mugkin saja!"sambung robin. Merekapun memikirkan sifat luffy.

"oi,marco ciri-ciri orang itu seperti apa?"tanya ace penasaran. Siapa sih orang yang buat masalah dengan geng tersebut.

"katanya sih murid baru " jawab marco."oh!"balas mereka. Tiba-tiba mereka berteriak.

"APA!"teriak mereka kompak kecuali marco yang tidak mengerti.

"sebaiknya kita kesana!"ajak ace

"ya"balas mereka. Merekapun beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka dan berlari meninggalkan marco. Marco hanya bersweatdropped saja karena tak mengerti.

"aku duluan marco"uajr ace sambil berlari. Marco pun menyusul mereka karena tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ace?"tanya marco disampingnya sambil berlari.

"kemungkinan orang yang kau sebut itu adalah adikku!"jawab ace serius. Setelah beberapa menit merka pun sampai disana. Kembali ke arena.

'RANKYAKU'

"hah seranganku tidak mengenainya!"ujar blueno terenggah-enggah.

"sama!"sahut moria juga terengah-engah.

"apa kalian sudah selesai?"tanya luffy.

"kami belum selesai!"jawab mereka kompak.

"anak itu hebat juga ya!"bisik para penonton.

'pria itu…aku pernah melihatnya dimana ya?'pikir wanita beranbut pirang.

"oi,margaret ada apa!"tanya ace sambil menepuk bahu gadis itu.

"laki-laki itu bertarung dengan moria dan blueno! tapi entah mengapa ia bisa mengimbangi kekuatan mereka!"jawab margaret sambil menunjuk orang itu. Ace pun melihat orang yang ditunjuk margaret."tapi aku merasa tidak asing dengan orang itu!".

"diakan adikku!"ujar ace sambil mengupil.

"pantas dia kuat!"

Kembail ke arena.

"baik sekarang giliranku!"ujar luffy sambil membungkukan badannya dengan mengarahkan tinjunya ke lantai. Beberapa saat tubuhnya bergetar mengeluarkan asap.

'GEAR SECOND'

"apa dengan asap itu bisa menolongmu?"tanya moria.

"lihat saja nanti!shishishishi!"jawab luffy sambil cengar-cengir.

"kenapa kau tertawa?memang ada yanglucu"moria nyolot.

"tidak!"balas luffy santai.

"kalau gitu aku akan keluarkan semua kemamuanku!"ujar blueno.

"sama!sheshesheshe!"sahut moria.

"kalau gitu aku beruntung bertemu dengan kalian!dan aku coba apakah kalian bisa mengalahkanku!"kata luffy pada mereka sambil posisi tangan kanan sedikit mundur dan tangan kiri kedepan. Sedangkan para penonton hanya menelan ludah karena ini jurus luffy yang pertama dikeluarkan.

'SORU'dalam sekejab blueno menghilang. Luffy yang bisa membaca gerakan blueno hanya diam. Tiba-tiba blueno berada di belakang luffy dan lansung melancarkan serangannya.

"SHIGAN!"tapi blueno menyerang sasaran yang kosong."dimana dia?"blueno mencari luffy.'_apa dia memakai soru? Tapi, ini gerakannya lebih cepat! apa dia memakai teknik rokushiki?' _pikir blueno sambil mencari posisi luffy.

"dimana dia?"tanya moria sambil tolah-toleh kanan kiri. Tiba-tiba mori ada yang menghantam pipinya. Dunia terasa berputar lebih cepat bagi moria.

'JET PISTOL' luffy memukul moria di bagian pipi kirinya sehingga membuat mori terpental beberepa meter. Semua penonton pada melongo kecuali geng SH,ace,sabo dan marco.

"dia cepat juga ya!"puji sabo.

"ya!ia mengalami peningkatan selama di north blue!"sambung ace melihat luffy.

"adikmu lumayan kuat juga ya ace!"kata marco.

"ya jelas dong!"ace membanggakan dirinya.

Kembali ke pertarungan

"sialan kau bocah!rasakan ini!"kata moria menyumpahi luffy sambil melancarkan serangannya tapi serangan itu sia-sisa karena luffy dapat menghindar dengan cepat.

'JET ROKET'

luffy membalas serangan moria dengan mendorong moria pakai kepalanya yang dilapisi haki. Blueno yang melihat luffy fokus menyerang moria lansung melancarkan serangannya.

'RANKYANKU'

serangan tersebut dengan mudah luffy hindari tapi,serangan blueno terus ia lancarkan pada luffy. Akhirnya luffy membalas serangan blueno.

'JET TWIN PISTOL'

serangan telak luffy pada blueno membuat blueno terpental tapi,blueno masih bisa berdiri. Luffy tak tinggal diam lansung melancarkan serangannya yang kedua pada blueno.

'JET RIFFLE'

serangan luffy membuat blueno terlempar lalu luffy menyerangnya lagi hingga blueno terjatuh ke lantai sampai-sampai membuat lantai tersebut hancur membentuk lingkaran besar. Para penonton pun terperangah melihata pertarungan tersebut. Moria yang menyadari ada kesempatan lansung menyerang luffy tapi teman-temannya meneriakinya.

"luffy belakangmu!"teriak mereka. Luffy yang bisa mempunyai haki lansung jongkok untuk menghindarinya. Moria pun lansung menyerang luffy lagi tapi,kalah cepat dengan serangan luffy. Luffy menendang moria.

'JET STAMP'

Serangan itu pun kena bagian perutnya moria. Akhirnya ia terjatuh karena kesakitan.

"hei,blueno sebaiknya kita serang bersama-bersama!bagaimana?"usul moria sambil memegangi perutnya.

"aku setuju!"kata blueno setuju sambil bangun dan berdiri. Mereka berdua pun berdiri.

"shishishishi…ternyata kalian masih bisa berdiri!"luffy memuji mereka.

"bodoh,kenapa kau memuji mereka!"teriak geng SH.

"tentu saja!kami ini geng terkuat di unversitas ini!"jawab blueno pada luffy.

'geng terkuat!jadi universitas ini dikuasai mereka'baitn luffy"baiklah kalau gitu akan kuselesaikan!"ujar luffy

"serang!"ujar mreka berdua kompak. Mereka berdua pun menuju ke luffy.

Tapi luffy sudah siap dengan serangan tersebut dan luffy menyerang mereka dengan memukul kecepatannya.

'JET GALTING GUN'

serangan luffy membuat mereka mundur beberapa meter. Luffy bersalto mundur untuk menggunakan serangan terakhirnya. Dia sedikit jongkok untuk mendapatkan mementum besar.

"kalau gitu akan kugunakan pertahananku yang terkuat"kata blueno sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. "hei, moria kau sebaiknya dibelakangku?pada saat dia mendekat kau serang dia!"bisik bueno.

"baiklah!"jawab moria sambil lari ke belakang blueno.

Luffy berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke blueno dan moria dengan kecepatan penuh. Dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke blueno.

'TEKKAI …. GOU'

'JET BAZOOKA'

Serangan luffy berhasil mengenai perut blueno dengan tekanan yang sangat kuat. Blueno pun terdorong ke belakang. Moria yang belum sempat menyerang luffy pun ikut terdorong dan menabrak sebuah pondasi gedung universitas hingga retak. Merekapun pingsan. Para penonton pun terkejut melihat dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya. Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil luffy.

"MUGIWARA?"teriak orang itu. Suara itu menggema.

"?!" luffy pun menoleh ke arah teriakan itu."hai kid apa kabar?"sapa luffy sambil mengakat tangan kanannya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"sekarang kau terlibat masalah apa mugiwara?"tanya law penasaran.

"gak ada apa-apa!?"jawabnya asal. Padahal ia baru berkelahi.

_'kau nyadar gak sih!apa yang kau katakan tadi!'_pikir teman-temannya yang melihat anggota CP9 dan shicibukai babak belur gitu. sweatdropped.

"LUFFY!"teriak ace dan sabo kompak. Merekapun menjitak luffy sampai nyungsep ke neraka.

"ace,sabo!apa yang kalian lakukan?"luffy nyolot.

"luffy kau itu sudah janji tak akan terlibat masalah apapun!"kata ace sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"tapi tak begitu juga kau mengingatkannya!"luffy nyolot.

"kalau tidak begitu kau tidak ingat!"bentak ace

"huh, kalian!"sabo menghela nafas panjang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya."sebaiknya kalian hentikan itu!" sabo mencoba melerai mereka.

TING-TONG

"oh!sudah masuk ya!"ujar sabo."luffy,sebaiknya kau masuk ke ruanganmu sana!"

"ough!"jawabnya dengan penuh semangat.

"kami juga akan pergi ke ruangan kami"ujar law pada luffy. mereka pun beranjak pergi. ditengah-tengah bejalan kid berteriak

"kau jangan berulah disini mugiwara!gyahahahahaha!"kid senyu lebar. Senyuman itu membuat orang merinding kecuali gengnya dan luffy. Luffy pun menuju ke kelasnya. Hari pertamanya masuk pelajaran membuat kepalanya oevrheat. Dan mengakibatkan ia teler diruang itu. Al hasil saat pulang ia harus digotong oleh ace dan sabo.

* * *

Jet pistol : disini luffy tangannya tidak memanjang, hanya mengunakan kecepatan dan strategi hit and run.

Jet roket : luffy menggunakan kepalanya untuk menyerang.

Jet riffle : hampir sama dengan jet pistol tapi luffy mengunakan tangan kirinya dengan kekuatan penuh.

Jet stamp : luffy mengunakan kakinya sperti sanji.

Jet galting gun : luffy menunduk sedikit dan memukul musuhnya dengan beberapa pukulan.

Jet bazooka : luffy mengunakan telapak tangannya untuk menyerang tapi, ditambah kecepatan tinggi.

* * *

Sebenarnya cerita ini luffy x hancock tapi, tunangannya luffy bukan hancock. Tunanganya masih dirahasiakan. Jadi mohon review dan kritiknya juga!.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : bertemu ratu

Maaf updatenya lama karena asyik lihat SAO. Bukan vivi tunangannya luffy. Coba tebak lagi

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

**Season 1**

**University life**

**Chapter 3 – Bertemu dengan Ratu**

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman keluarga bangsawan Monkey D. namun suara tawa keras dari ace dan sabo membuat rumah mewah itu menjadi ramai. Yang mereka tertawakan adalah keadaan luffy sekarang.

"hahahahaha!" tawa ace dan sabo.

"sialan kalian!" luffy menyumpahi mereka sambil memegang kantong plastik yang berisi es.

"hahahaha…kamu lucu banget luffy sekarang!" kata ace sambil tertawa lepas.

"hahaha! Katamu benar juga ace hahahaha!" sambung sabo juga.

"kau juga sabo kenapa kau tertawa!" luffy nyolot.

"habis kau lucu abis luffy! Hahahahaha" balas sabo sanbil tertawa.

"kenapa kemarin kamu bisa KO di kelas, luffy?" tanya ace penasaran sambil menahan tawa.

"kemarin aku menerima pelajaran pertamaku! Kukira ajarannya sama dengan di north blue!" jawab luffy sambi menaruh kantong plastik itu.

"hahahaha kau kira universitas north blue dengan universitas milik ayah sama? Itu beda luffy!" sahut sabo.

"benar luffy!" sambung ace juga.

"berarti aku harus belajar lebih giat dong!" luffy menyimpulkan.

"belajar! Kamu aja baca buku biasa tidak mau apalagi baca buku pengetahuan!" timpal ace.

"kita lihat saja dulu ace!" usul sabo.

"mungkin nanti kepalanya luffy overhead lebih parah ya!" sindir ace. Mereka berdua pun membayangkan kepal luffy yang mulai overhead sampai- sampai mereka tidak menyadari dragon datang dengan membawa beberapa dokumen penting. Luffy memandangi kedua saudaranya dengan jenkel sekali.

"luffy, boleh ayah minta bantuanmu?" tanya dragon pada luffy yang masih jengkel terhadap kakaknya. Petanyaan itu membuat ace dan sabo sadar.

"bantuan apa yah?" tanya luffy penasaran. Gak biasanya dragon tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"lihat ini ada yang janggal pada dokumen ini?" suruh dragon sambil memberi dokumen itu pada luffy.

"apa yang aneh dengan ini?" tanya luffy pada dragon sambil membuka dokumen itu. Ace dan sabo yang penasaran pun ikut melihat. Tiba-tiba.

"berhenti dulu,luffy?" suruh ace pada luffy.

"ada apa ace?" tanya luffy penasaran.

"ya memanga ada apa ace?" tanya sabo juga.

"lihat ini!" jawab ace sambil menunjuk keanehan dokumen tersebut. "keuangannya berbeda dengan tahun kemarin! Betul gak sabo?"

"iya ace ada yang berbeda!" balasnya. Luffy yang tidak tahu hanya diam saja.

"gini luffy kamu harus menyelidiki ini luffy!" jelas dargon.

"baiklah!" luffy menerimanya. Ia pun beranjak ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap untuk kuliah. Seperti biasa ia memakai baju merah dan bercelana hitam panjang tak lupa topi jeraminya.

"hoi, ace apa dia sanggup menyelesaikan ini?" tanya sabo pada ace.

"aku percaya luffy bisa menyelesaikannya!" jawabnya. Tiba-tiba handphone ace berbunyi.

'Ame agari no sora wo augo tabi'. Ia pun membuka handphonenya itu.

"dari siapa ace?" tanya sabo.

"dari margaret katanya wanita ular itu pakai baju merah!" jawabnya. dan sabo menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti maksud ace.

"kalau gitu ayah ke kantor dulu!" ujar dragon sambil beranjak pergi.

"ya hati-hati di jalan" kata mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba ace merasakan sesuatu yang kurang.

"kayaknya ada yang kurang?" kata ace sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"apa yang kurang ace?" tanya sabo yang mendengar itu.

"entahlah" jawabnya santai.

"hah! Kau ini selalu begitu! Sebaiknya kita berangkat juga!" ajak sabo.

"ya" balas ace sambil berjalan.

Ace dan sabo bersiap tapi luffy sudah berangkat duluan dengan motor sedannya. Setelah 45 menit kemudian ia sampai dan memarkirkan sepeda motornya. Setelah itu ia melihat usopp dan chopper dan menghampirinya.

"oi chopper usopp!" sapa luffy sambil menuju ke mereka dengan berlari.

"oh luffy!" balas usopp sambil menoleh ke luffy tapi ia malah terkejut dengan melihat luffy saja. Reaksi chopper juga sama dengan usopp.

"luffy, kenapa kau pakai baju itu?" tanya chopper dengan becucuran keringat dingin.

"emang kenapa? Inikan baju kesukaanku!" jawab luffy polos.

"tapi luffy!" protes chopper dan usopp.

"udahlah sebaiknya kita pergi ke kantin!" ajak luffy untuk mengakhiri protes kedua temannya. Belum kakinya melangkah sebuah mobil datang dan diikuti sebuah bus. Dan sebuah karpet merah digelar sebagai jalannya.

"emang masih jaman pakai bis jemput gitu?" bisik luffy sambil berjalan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"kau tidak tahu? Itu adalah kendaraan geng kuja!" sahut chopper di sampingnya.

"kuja?" luffy memiringkan kepalanya.

"kau belum tahu luffy?" tanya usopp pada luffy. Dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan. "mereka itu anggotanya hanya perempuan saja! Dan mereka berasal dari desa perempuan!" jelas usopp.

"OOO" kata luffy mengerti.

"sebaiknya ikut baris daripada kita dihajar mereka!" ajak chopper. Tapi luffy yang tidak mengerti hanya ikut-ikutan saja.

Seorang gadis yang aduhai denganrambut hitam sebahu keluar dan diikuti para anggotanya.

"siapa wanita itu kok dia kelihatannya sombong?" bisik luffy yang penasaran pada usopp.

"dia itu boa hancock ketua geng kuja dan salah satu anggota shicibukai!" jawab usopp sambil membungkuk kecuali luffy.

"Lihat Ane-sama? Laki-laki itu memakai baju yang sama seperti kakak! Apa dia kita beri pelajaran, ane-sama?" sonia meminta pendapat kakaknya, boa hancock.

"terserah kamu sonia!" jawab hancock. Mereka pun bertiga menuju ke luffy.

"kenapa mereka kemari?" bisik usopp pada chopper dengan tubuh mereka.

"manaku tahu? Mungkin mereka tertarik pada luffy?" jawab chopper dengan keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran.

"mana mungkin! Paling mereka akan menghajar luffy!" kata usopp dengan bercucuran keringat dingin. Mereka bertiga pun sudah di depan luffy.

"hei, kau! Kenapa kau memakai baju yang warnanya sama dengan Ane-sama?" tanya sonia pada luffy.

"emang kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?" tanya luffy dengan polosnya.

"ya itu tidak boleh!" bentak sonia.

"kenapa tidak boleh? Kan tidak ada tulisannya peraturan kalau tidak boleh memakai baju yang sama!" kata luffy dengan entengnya yang membuat temannya terkejut mendengarnya.

"kata siapa tidak ada?" protes mari. Adik bungsu hancock.

"kataku!" jawab luffy sambil memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya. Lalu ia melihat hancock dan betapa terkejutnya dia karena ada kesamaan yang membuatnya ingat pada tunangannya. 'matanya sama dengan dia!' pikir luffy.

"apa kau tidak pernah dengar peraturan shicibukai?" tanya mari pada luffy.

"tidak!" jawab luffy santai sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu yaitu sebuah koin. Kata membuat semua orang jatuh komikal.

"apa kau tidak pernah dengar? Memang kau murid baru?" tanya sonia sambil berdiri.

"benar aku murid baru disini!" jawab luffy smabil memainkan koinnya.

"mari sonia! Sebaiknya beri dia pelajaran agar tahu siapa bos disini!" suruh hancock pada kedua adiknya.

"luffy sebaiknya kau minta maaf saja!" minta chopper pada luffy.

"tidak usah chopper! Sebaiknya kau dan usopp menjauh dari sini" kata luffy serius sambil memainkan koinnya. Lalu ia melemparkan koinnya ke atas dan menagkapnya tapi, salah satu jari luffy menyentuh hidung hancock.

"nani!" kata mereka kompak kecuali luffy. Tentu saja hancock kaget. Tidak ada laki-laki yang pernah menyentuhnya.

"berani-beraninya kau menyentuhku!" hancock menyembur marah.

"masa aku menyentuhmu?" elak luffy.

"kau pria rendah berani menyentuhku kau akan tahu akibatnya? Sonia mari kalian hajar pria itu! Agar dia tahu sedang berurusan dengan siapa?" perintah hancock pada kedua adiknya. Mereka pun bersiap menyerang luffy.

_'pose apa itu? Dan lagi ngapain dia itu?'_ pikir luffy sweatdropped. Terdengar teriakan histeris para penggemar hancock yang menggila.

"KYAAAA, HEBIHIME-SAMA!" teriak histeris para cewek.

"itu gaya merendahkan orang!" komentar para cowok senior

"mau apa kalian?" pandangan luffy jadi serius.

"kami akan memberimu pelajaran karaena telah menganggu ane-sama kami!" jawab mereka sambil berlari menuju ke luffy.

Luffy pun juga berlari menuju mereka tapi, ada tangan seseorang memegang kerahnya dan menariknya ke arah lain.

"!?" luffy pun menoleh ke orang yang menghentikannya.

"halo luffy" sapa orang itu.

"shank!" kata luffy menyebut nama itu. Orang iru adalah shank. Semua mahasiswa menundukkan kepala tak terkecuali geng kuja.

"ohayo gozaimasu!" sapa mereka kompak kepada shank.

"ohayo!" balas shank lalu ia melihat luffy yang msih ia pegang kerahnya. "luffy jadi kau pindah kesini!" katanya senang.

"iya donk!" balas luffy.

_'dia sama sekali tidak punya sopan santun' _pikir mahasiswa .

"kenapa kalian masih disini? cepat bubar!" suruh shank pada mereka. Mereka pun bubar termasuk geng kuja. Hancock pergi dengan wajah kesal karena tidak bisa menghukum luffy.

"shank kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya luffy pada shank.

"aku mengajar disini luffy!" jawab shank sambil senyum.

"wah aku beruntung sekali!" ujar luffy senang.

"sebaiknya ku antar kau ke ruanganmu!"

"ou"

"omong-omong kau masih memaki topi jeramimu itu dan menjagany dengan baik!" kata shank bangga pada luffy sambil melirik topi luffy.

"tentu saja donk! Inikan topi kesayanganku dan inikan hadiah dari kalian berdua! Aku aka menjaganya walaupun nyawa taruhannya!" balas luffy sambil menuju ke kelasnya. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berdua sampai.

"ini ruanganku shank! terima kasih" ucap luffy.

"sama-sama,luffy!" balas shank sambil tersenyum lembut pada luffy. Lalau ia melihat nomor ruangan tersebut dan berkata " inikan ruangan yang aku ajar sekarang!".

"benarkah!" kata luffy tak percaya.

"ya ayo masuk!" ajak shank. Setelah mereka masuk banyak mahasiswa yang heran.

"perhatian kita kedatangan mahasiswa baru dari north blue! Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu?" shank mempersilahkan luffy.

"perkenalkan namuku monkey d. luffy!"

"bukankah dia yang melawan moria dan blueno!" bisik salah satu siswa.

"ya!" balas temannya.

"apakah ad bangku kosong?" tanya shank sambil mencari bangku kosong. "oh luffy kamu duduk disitu saja!"

"hai!" balasnya. Luffy pun menuju ke tempatnya di sebelah gadis berambut pirang. Luffy duduk ditempatnya.

"kenalkan namaku margaret! Kamu adiknya ace kan!" tanya margaret.

"betul kalu tidak salah kamu pacarnya ace kan makanya ace kalau ditanya tentang pacarnya selalu gugup! Ternyata kamu cantik!" goda luffy sambil senyum.

"benarkah!" sahut margaret sambil memegangi pipinya yang merona.

"benar!" jawab luffy.

"kalian yang ditengah jangan bicara!" bentak shank.

"hai!" kata mereka kompak.

Pelajaranpun kembali seperti semula. Luffy menjalankan perintah ayahnya tapi, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hari selesai begitu cepat.


End file.
